Simplemente sucedió
by GleekFBR
Summary: Un pequeñito One-Shot


Simplemente sucedió. En el primer momento que vi sus ojos sucedió. Me enamore. Me enamore tanto que asusta.

Con el tiempo fue cambiando su aspecto físico, pero siempre conservo ese brillo especial en sus hermosos ojos, que hasta el día de hoy me siguen enamorando.  
A veces me quedo mirándola, tratando de entender como puede ser tan perfecta, y cuando ella nota mi mirada me regala una de las sonrisas mas dulces que puedan existir. Y en ese momento ya no me lo pregunto mas, ella es simplemente especial, perfecta.

Con el tiempo creí que nunca podría enamorarme o amar tanto a alguien como a ella, pero estaba muy equivocada. Sucedió de la misma manera simplemente con solo ver sus ojos, ese brillo especial. Y ahí comprendí que se puede estar enamorada de dos personas al mismo tiempo, se puede amar incondicionalmente a dos personas.

-Santana? – escucho una voz hablándome

-Que sucede Blaine?

-Nada, solo que me preocupe estabas como muy concentrada, en que piensas? – dice sentándose al lado mío

-En como me enamoraron

-Y cómo fue? – me pregunta evidentemente interesado

-Solo con ver sus ojos, notar ese brillo especial que tienen- digo mirando al frente donde se encuentran jugando Quinn, mi princesa Beth y Laddy Hummel- a veces me da miedo lo iguales que son los ojos de Beth a los de Quinn, hasta cuando se enojan toman el mismo color- digo riendo

-Sabes, te entiendo perfectamente- Dice Blaine mirando a la pequeña Tracy que nos mira sonriendo con sus enormes ojos azules desde su carrito que esta al lado de Blaine.

-Maaaami, maaami, maaami- veo que viene mi princesa corriendo a nosotros

-Que sucede cariño?- le pregunto agarrándola y sentándola en mi regazo

-Mamá dice que podemos comprar un perrito- dice mirándome con su hermosa carita ilusionada

-Un perro? Enserio Q, un perro?- pregunto con cara de asco cuando Quinn y Kurt ya están junto a nosotros.

-Vamos Satanás, piensa va a ser divertido, pelos por todos lados, "regalitos" por todos lados. Anda cómprale un perrito a Beth- Dice Kurt mirándome con su mejor cara de burla.

-Mira Porcela mejor cierra tu boca o voy a ir con todo Lima Heights Adj…

-Santana!- Grita Quinn con su ceño fruncido- Estan las niñas aquí, asi que es mejor que no termines esa frase

-Ok, perdón Quinn- digo arrepentida de casi dejar salir a Snixx

-Como te tienen dominada San eh- Dice Kurt mofándose de mi

-Kurt, no seas asi con Santana- Lo regaña Blaine y Kurt solo agacha la mirada ruborizado

-Hablando de dominados…- susuro

-Mami mami, quiero que lo llamemos Pompom, y que tenga su propia camita, su propia casita, muchos juguetes- dice Beth saltando de un lado a otro.

-No, definitivamente no. No voy a permitir que un cochino perro viva en nuestra casa- digo seriamente y veo como Beth hace un puchero al borde de las lagrimas y corre al lado de Quinn para que la alce

-Vamos San, no es para tanto es solo un perrito- dice Quinn tratando de convencerme con Beth en sus brazos.

-No, no me gustan los perros- digo firmemente. Y en eso veo que Quinn le dice algo al oído a Beth

-Por favorrrrrrr- dicen al unísono las dos mirándome a los ojos. Mirándome con ese brillo especial que tanto me enamora. Y simplemente ya no puedo decirles que no si me miran de esa manera.

-Ufff ok, bueno compremos un perrito- digo resignada, y Beth salta de los brazos de Quinn a abrazarme

-Perrito, perrito- Grita Tracy aplaudiendo desde su carrito.

-Vamos Tito Kurt a comprarnos un perrito para mi y mi primita Tracy- dice Beth tomando la mano de Kurt y tirándolo para salir del parque

-Que? No, un perrito?- dice Laddy Hummel caminando con cara de pánico

-Vamos será divertido- agrega Blaine riendo empujando el carrito siguiéndolos

-Sera divertido- digo viendo como se alejan de a poco y luego volteo y veo a Quinn mirándome fijamente- Que sucede?- pregunto

-Gracias por lo del perrito- dice sonriendo- pero no entiendo como te convencimos tan fácil- agrega acercándose a mi y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos

-Sus ojos no puedo resistirme, simplemente las amo con todo mi corazón y no puedo resistirme- digo sonriendo como una tonta

-Yo también te amo San, mucho- dice antes de besarme dulcemente. Y luego al separarnos tomo su mano y caminamos para alcanzar a los demás

Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de algo. Que soy feliz. Soy inmensamente feliz. Miro a Beth y a Quinn que son la luz de mis ojos, y luego a los chicos y a Tracy que con el tiempo se convirtieron en hermanos para mí, en mi familia, aunque no lo voy a admitir nunca en voz alta.

Y llego a la conclusión que simplemente teniéndolos a ellos soy feliz, aunque ahora vayamos a tener un perrito.

* * *

Si leen esto quiere decir que lo leyeron jaja Asi que gracias!  
Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que escribo algo, asi que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo :(


End file.
